


【漢康】《磐石：遠征》

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】磐石 (惡魔X神父AU) [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22696165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※惡魔X神父AU※背景架空，類似中世紀的社會※這裡的神父和天主教的神父沒什麼絕對的關聯，純粹是這個世界神職的代稱※關於文中的宗教相關一切都是虛構，含作者的自我流大雜燴設定※此為系列第二部，請先閱讀過前傳《磐石》→https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506160/chapters/48664961
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Series: 【漢康】磐石 (惡魔X神父AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478264
Comments: 24
Kudos: 56





	1. 第一章、弦歌(1)

夕陽斜照，暮色一寸寸吞噬北方大地，在福勒家族掌管的惡魔領地石堡外圍，有一條人影正在不斷重複拉弓、搭矢、射箭的動作。

「颯颯」聲接連破空，羽箭劃過，每一支都準確插在遠在七十步外的標靶上。

「──康納，天色晚了，休息吧！」

練箭的那人聞言垂下舉弓的手臂，回頭應了一聲：「好的漢克，我收拾一下。」

「我幫你。」高壯的惡魔男子走過來，先抬起袖子往一身神父裝扮的人類額頭上抹了一把，然後提起箭筒，兩人一起過去拔除草紮靶子上的那些箭矢。

「今天如何？」康納問。

「沒什麼，就和傑弗瑞出去外面飛了幾圈，見了幾個以前認識的老傢伙，你呢？」

「我練箭。」神父說。

「一整天？」

「一整天。」

漢克挑眉，拔出最後一根箭：「好吧……你餓不餓？」

「還好。」康納說：「天氣不錯，即使是夏天也不會太熱，我只出了一點汗，體力消耗不算太多。」

「冬天的話就有得受囉，」漢克拎著裝滿的箭筒，和康納並肩走向被餘暉投射出巨大斜長陰影的灰黑色樸素堡壘：「這裡連床都是石造，肯定會冷得跟冰塊砌的一樣。」

才進石堡沒多久，就有惡魔女傭上來接弓：「康納神父，請交給我替您收回房間吧。」

「謝謝妳，培拉塔蒂亞。」人類遞出武器並有禮貌地說。

另一個惡魔女傭也殷切上前來問：「請問神父今天有什麼需要嗎？」

康納腳步不停：「泰莉瑪納，請幫我問問領主大人有沒有水檀、雪青百合、銀茶霜，謝謝。」

「好的，這就去為您稟告。」女傭提著裙子行禮後轉身而去。

「康納神父……」

「神父……」

他們所經過的地方，惡魔佣人們都搶著來服務或者和康納講幾句話請求他的指點，漢克差不多已經習慣了這眾星拱月的誇張狀況，他覺得沒什麼不好──當然如果這些小崽子們能記起來他也是領主大人的貴客之一，那就更好了。

「喂那邊的，把這個送回我們房間去！」大惡魔叫來一個惡魔男僕，將手裡裝滿的箭筒塞給對方。

「我還沒向神父請教呢！」長得像頭大土撥鼠的年輕惡魔有些委屈地表示。

「馮比，晚點可以到書庫來找我，我會盡我所能幫助你。」康納對他說。

「真是太感謝您了！」馮比大喜過望，開心地抱著箭筒走了。

大惡魔漢克．安德森嘖了一聲，他朝康納說：「你對他們太好了，惡魔可是很喜歡得寸進尺的！想拒絕的時候要拒絕，若是你說不出口的話就告訴我，由我來幫你說。」

「我並沒有勉強自己，能幫得上的我才會幫。」小神父回答：「何況，『助人為本分』，這寫在神職人員守則的第三條。」

漢克心裡對這話不以為然，總之壓縮到他跟神父的悠閒相處時間就是不對！當然，錯絕對不在康納身上，這一切的一切，都是從黑肉丸傑弗瑞開始的！

不久前他們離開教堂，在前往「世界的根基」之前決定先繞個彎到漢克的故鄉看看，而康納為了消除瘟疫留下的詛咒痕跡和惡魔領主借了個大廳來熬紅色聖水，事情解決以後，小神父主動提出如果這裡還有什麼能幫忙的地方，他將義不容辭。於是傑弗瑞靈機一動，試探著詢問了有關那個傳送陣的事情，他見識過那個厲害的魔法，如果能從超級神父身上學到哪怕一點點皮毛，對於魔法凋零的惡魔族來說也有好處……

後然康納就從漢克身上將空間口袋裡帶著的那些魔法書掏了一本出來，還說「需要的話，我謄抄一本贈送給您吧。」

「等等，這是魔法啊！」傑弗瑞一陣混亂。

「是啊。」

「我是說……這可是失傳的魔法理論啊！」惡魔領主摀住胸口：「真的可以？」

「這項知識失傳了是嗎？」康納看了看那本薄薄的《物質轉送》，然後抬起眼睛：「那麼，物歸原主也很正常吧？」

傑弗瑞頓時被神父的胸襟和器量所折服，他無視一旁老朋友凶惡的眼神鄭重地握起人類的手致上無比的感激：「康納神父，這對我們來說太重要了，我保證從今往後，只要是在福勒家族的勢力範圍內，你都會被待為上賓……」

「我也沒做什麼。」康納誠實地說。

「你這樣我實在是太過意不去了，」黑皮惡魔嘆道：「那麼……你有什麼想要的東西嗎？好歹我們也是在北方紮根已久的古老家族，寶物庫裡還是有一些積累的。」

康納問：「真的可以嗎？」

傑弗瑞熱情表示：「不要客氣！我可以帶你去看看！」

「喂，可以鬆開你的爪子了嗎？」漢克插嘴。

神父緩緩道：「其實，我的確有一樣想要的東西──」

於是康納的腰間外袍底下多了一個繡著暗色花紋的扁扁小包，那是個空間魔法的製品，如果不是漢克及時阻止，康納差點就要提著燈把自己的頭套進去看看裡頭有多大了。

傑弗瑞讓寶物庫的管理者查閱清冊，這東西的容量大約有五公尺見方──以流傳到現今數量稀少的魔法製品來說，這也是難得的容量了。

「哦，比漢克的布口袋大。」這是康納的第一個感想。

「這是當然！他手上的是不知道哪裡搶的東西，又灰又髒，怎麼能和我石堡裡的收藏相提並論呢！」惡魔領主很得意。

毛茸惡魔嘲諷道：「至少這是我親手奪取的戰利品，出生就繼承來的東西有什麼好說嘴的，我都為你感到羞愧！」

康納若有所思，他知道惡魔是實力至上主義，對他們來說，戰利品的意義的確比遺產來得高尚許多。

「我也可以現在就搥扁你這團毛球，搶走你的東西！」

「哦是嗎？來啊，養尊處優的肉丸子！」

兩頭大惡魔開始變回原形，一邊推擠著對方一面從鼻子裡噴氣、擼袖子，彷彿真的要去外面開戰。

「請不要爭吵……」康納說：「但如果真的要打的話，我可以做個見證。要是真的受傷就不好了，我提議一項規則，誰先將對方的角折斷就贏了，如何？」

「……」

「……」

不打了不打了，我們感情好，我們開玩笑，大惡魔們表示。

他們強大的野性直覺都對看著自己雙角的那道期盼目光沒來由地感到一陣害怕。

總之，從那以後康納還做了不少事，也許是得到屬於自己的隨身儲物空間讓小神父的心情很好吧，他便想著怎麼幫助傑弗瑞改善石堡裡的生活品質。

他向城堡裡的僕從們搭話，向他們提出一些工作上的建議，一開始下層惡魔們只是恐懼這位神父的赫赫凶名而照做，不久後便發現人類給出的主意很有用，而且康納相當客氣，並不像傳說中那樣是見惡魔就射殺的可怕神職。

雖然他的聖水是真的很厲害，神父在熬製消除瘟疫焦痕的聖水時特地囑咐過不要靠近，有小惡魔不信邪，結果只是經過外頭走廊而已，就被裡頭飄出的稀薄蒸氣給灼傷……

憑藉著強力的聖水、充沛的知識量、領主的敬重、還有他和藹的態度，康納迅速成為令佣人們心服口服的尊貴客人，天性慕強的惡魔僕役們狗腿起來也是非常厲害的，所以就成了這樣的局面──

當漢克與康納結束一天的事情回到房間，裡面已經不是他們剛來時空蕩陰涼的昏暗石屋了，現在地面和床上都鋪有足以讓人類感到舒適的軟墊並且一天一換，照明光源增加數盞、新擺了一套可讀書寫字的木桌椅，水和乾淨的布也備了兩套，溫的那桶讓漢克進房後擦腳，另一桶蓋著的水則比較熱，可供他們夜半有需要時取用。

當然，早就被送回來的弓與箭桶、箭矢也已清理保養完畢了。

「累了嗎？」漢克對他的小神父說。

「我還不怎麼睏，」康納坐在床沿從他的扁包中拿出一樣東西：「我帶了挖耳勺，要不要掏耳朵？」

「你連那個都帶了？」

「是的，還有修剪指甲的工具、黏脂、針線包、縫補用的碎布塊……」

「噢，你啊。」漢克發笑，「這是無論到哪裡都要過得舒適的決心？」

「是，所以，來掏耳朵嗎？」康納豎著挖耳勺說。

「掏。」漢克懶懶地說，他側躺上神父的大腿，感受他輕輕拂開頰邊髮絲，用溫柔的力道為自己清理耳內。

「待會我也替你掏吧。」大惡魔安德森說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 選在今天將第一章的第一段發表出來，情人節快樂～  
>  這篇的劇情接續本子的不公開番外，時間點則是磐石正文結束後的一年多以後，簡而言之就是在他們終於出發去石柱之前先到了北方，因為康納想看看瘟疫的痕跡，然後順便抹消了它，順便也讓漢克的老朋友傑弗瑞招待一下做個客。  
>  總之，應該是一個蜜月之旅的故事吧w


	2. 第一章、弦歌(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※背後注意！上肉了！

人類的耳道裡是很脆弱的，即使替對方做過不只一兩次，漢克的動作還是十分謹慎，連說話都不自覺小心翼翼起來：「這邊還很乾淨，不怎麼需要清……好了，換邊。」

神父在他的腿上一個翻身將左耳露出來，動作大了點，導致鼻尖轉過來就觸到了漢克的褲襠中央，他「噢」了聲，然後把腦袋往後挪了挪。

「哎，你……」漢克被康納的舉動逗得想笑，卻不知道該怎麼說他，只好繼續幫他掏左耳。

弄完以後，漢克擦拭挖耳勺，而康納也不急著起來，因為他發現剛才被他鼻子戳到的東西好像稍微有了點反應，小神父瞇著眼睛想了想，試探地用嘴唇隔著布料貼了上去。

「康納！」漢克倒吸一口氣：「你在做什麼？」

「求歡。」人類說：「我覺得今晚應該可以，你認為呢？」

「說什麼呢，你可以我就可以，我任何時候都可以，這血統可不是吃素的！」漢克喃喃道：「不過得讓我看狀態，顏色不夠就得好好睡覺，你答應過的。」

「我知道。」康納乖巧地掀起衣襬，將花紋露出來供惡魔檢查。

漢克的大手拂過那一片在康納下腹上長成倒水滴狀的黑色淫紋──這是最近才長出來的，某方面來說非常便利，因為它會隨著康納身上的精力含量累積而加深線條的顏色，如此一來漢克就不用擔心會一不小心索取得太多。

「很黑了呢……你累積得挺快的，身體有沒有哪裡不舒服或者異常？」

「最近食量變大了一點。」神父說。

漢克糾結了一秒，這應該不算異常，自從康納長了這東西他才去調查有關的資訊，一般的淫紋除了加強對導致它生成的魅魔的渴望以外沒有什麼其他功能……或許這就是它在本來性冷感的康納身上的作用方式吧。

康納的身體依舊不會主動產生性慾，非得先經過他的撩撥不可，但是有了這片花紋以後，要讓他動情就變得比以前容易許多。

就像現在，漢克稍微揉搓幾下就能使他勃起，前後同時分泌出液體來。大惡魔探入神父的褲子動作，不一會兒就感受到掌心中滴入了潮濕的熱意。

「啊。」康納喘出一口氣，他的臉頰磨蹭著漸硬的大東西，人類扭了幾下便伸手扒開惡魔的褲頭，棕色眼睛往上看向漢克：「它頂到我了。」

漢克真的不知道康納偶爾迸出的這些話到底是有意還是無意的，不過他很喜歡，所以這種枝微末節無所謂。

「好神父，快讓它頂頂別的地方？」漢克曖昧地說。

康納爬起來和他互相脫去彼此的衣物、親吻撫摸，最後是漢克先沉不住氣，一把抱住他輕輕壓倒插入，緩緩加快節奏動起來。

他們真正在一起已經一年有餘，如果從初夜開始算起，那就超過兩年了。但是漢克總是吃不膩，和康納身心交融的性愛使他充滿熱情。

「──漢克，我快要……先、射一次……嗯……」

是的，他的神父多麼可愛，即將高潮時都會趕快告訴他，彷彿擔心餵不飽他似的，擁有一半魅魔血統的惡魔及時抽出來並低下腦袋舔上顫抖的人類性器，把濃稠的精液接進嘴裡飽食一番。

「待會還有一次。」漢克咂著嘴說，他為人類按摩著下體有花紋的地方，它蔓生的範圍不小，從下腹部攀爬過肉柱、會陰，終點則是後穴周圍，勾勒成一朵有七瓣的繁複對稱花朵。兩人已經試出來了，一但這淫紋變深成黑色，那麼康納至少要射精兩回才能平息性衝動，使它恢復非常淺淡，需要重新蓄積精力的程度。

「換個姿勢？」康納提議。

「你想怎麼做？」

神父挪動身體爬起來：「我想在上面，可以嗎？」

「哦？今天這麼有興致？來吧，隨你喜歡。」漢克配合康納的動作，握著他的腰肢輔助他像上馬一樣跨到自己肚子上，自從長了淫紋後康納偶爾會提出這要求，漢克猜大概是他的性慾變強烈了，所以本能地想居於主導地位來有效率地緩解它。

他很誠實，誠實的好孩子就能實現願望。

「謝謝。」小神父親吻他的面頰，手往下伸熟練地撥弄，很快就將惡魔的碩大陰莖吞進屁股裡，康納扶著漢克寬厚的肚腹，擺動腰臀前後扭起來。

在性事的過程中，漢克愛極了康納的地方還有一個。

他學習能力極強，連這種事也不例外，如今的他對騎乘位早已不再生疏，能夠在兼顧自己慾望的同時也照顧漢克的愛好，努力地用下身吸吮擠壓他，而且絲毫不矯情，他發出的任何聲音都是基於本能的歡愉，沒有刻意露骨的言詞，大部分只是呻吟嘆息，卻實實在在地傳達出了他的投入。

「啊……哈……」

康納的嘆息聲是拉長的、舒緩的，每口氣都吐到底，而且他也不再像當初忍耐時皺著眉頭，他通常是笑著的，被親吻得癢的時候低笑、被頂到敏感點的時候說著「就是那裡」並微笑、騎大惡魔騎得又激烈又舒服的時候，一臉饜足地朝著漢克露出雙眼潤光的笑意。

他的享受很明顯，全身上下無不散發著濃濃的愛意。

「你真好看……」漢克滿懷溫情地誇他，赤裸的小神父顴骨染紅，身體起伏搖擺吃著他的肉棒，暖色光影在他身上搖曳，暴露在空氣中的人類性器前端因濕潤著而反光顛晃，簡直是絕妙美景。康納甚至都不需要問漢克是不是也舒服，因為對方和他一樣笑著，他們視線纏綿，火熱的情慾滋長延燒。

人類的體能和精力終究有極限，感到康納開始慢下來，漢克就知道自己差不多該接手了，大惡魔徵詢了對方的意見，由下往上挺胯搗弄進早就汁水氾濫的軟穴裡，他的進攻有侵略性得多，康納像騎上了一匹烈馬那樣被顛得話聲顫抖，人類反弓著腰承受使自己的臀肉都被拍打變形的一波波浪潮，最後乾脆趴進漢克懷裡讓他在抽插的過程中肆意揉搓。

進行到最猛烈的狂風驟雨時，神父低呼提醒：「漢克，高潮來了……呼唔……要射了……」

惡魔呼哧著灼熱的氣息：「我好飽了，康納……乖，這次的不吃，別讓我停下，今晚我要全部灌進你裡面──」

「好、來吧，啊……」

「噢！哼嗯！」

康納的身軀繃緊又抖索幾下，漢克不想控制的時候射精量會非常多，令他本來就被充塞得滿滿的內壁裡彷彿有失禁的錯覺，溫熱的水液從肉紅色穴口擠壓淌出來，滴落在大惡魔濡濕的捲毛中，一部分則是被他們身下的墊子吸走。

高潮完以後他們都會有片刻的慵懶，但是康納不會讓這狀態持續太久，為了好好睡覺，他會認真地擦洗身體。

第二桶水就是在這種時候派上用場的，現在水溫已經降到適中，而弄濕的墊子扔到床下讓別人去收就好，石床上本來就不只鋪了一層。

起初漢克曾顧慮康納是否不想讓其他惡魔們知道他們的親密關係，結果小神父毫不避諱，這些墊子、第二桶水和布都是康納和僕人們要求的，只差沒有直說他這位神職人員會和大惡魔安德森在夜裡做些激情的床上運動了。

「因為我答應你不能和別人說那些詞，所以我就只讓他們幫忙準備需要更換的東西。」康納表示。

惡魔們對這種事很開放，開放得簡直過頭，在他們的觀念中有力量的強者可以為所欲為，所以僕人們對於他們有性關係完全不覺得哪裡不對。但漢克忍不住提醒康納，在傑弗瑞的堡壘裡是無所謂，但若是之後去到人類的範圍裡活動就得收斂，畢竟他還是個神父……

「我明白的。」康納歪頭說：「這是理所當然的吧。」

漢克語塞，覺得心底某部分好像哪裡怪怪的，卻又說不上來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小神父第一次長淫紋的故事收錄在本子裡，這邊就不詳述了，總之他現在身上有這個東西的喔XD  
>  關於神父騎惡魔，可以回頭看一下第一部中第七章晚茗(3)裡面的情節，就會發現康納真的進步很多，熟練度UP UP呢 (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)


	3. 第一章、弦歌(3)

康納在黑色石堡的頂端上倚著平台邊緣眺望，北邊的天空和草原看起來高而遠，和從教堂屋頂看出去的景致完全不同。

漢克上樓時看到的便是這副神父沉思圖，他走到愛人左側：「你在看風景？」

「我在試圖計算從這裡到那邊的山腳距離有多遠。」神父伸出一隻手比劃：「用底下的景物當比例尺。」

漢克看往康納指的方向，恍然大悟：「你想南下了？」

「我們在這裡打擾了近兩個月了，傑弗瑞領主和他的僕人們非常熱情好客，但天下沒有不散的筵席。」康納說：「我想在晚夏以前動身，這兩天就啟程好嗎？」

他身旁的大惡魔遲疑了一會：「呃……能再等等嗎？我在這還有點事。」

康納眨了眨眼：「等多久呢？」

漢克對於他沒有問原因而暗中鬆了口氣，他攬過人類的肩頭：「不確定，我去問問，但我想不會太久，嗯……如果你覺得無聊，可以用這段時間做點新的箭？這裡的鐵和木頭都很不錯。」

神父對這個建議有興趣，於是他點頭答應了下來。

漢克言出必行，他飛到附近的一座山頭採樺木枝條，而康納翻過山丘到人類的村莊請鐵匠鋪按照他要求的形狀打造鐵鏃。

這附近的鐵礦似乎混入了其他微量金屬，冶出來的鐵器帶有一種偏黑的光澤，康納試了下硬度和脆度，發現比他原本用的品質還要好，他想了想，和鐵匠商量片刻，最後決定乾脆將所有的箭頭都換新。

「這一路上箭也重複用過好幾遍了，不如用更加優良的直接汰換。」小神父抱著大惡魔替他採回來的幾捆樹枝，在太陽底下攤開後一根一根挑揀：「謝謝你提醒我該做新的箭了，漢克。」

康納用的箭頭是穿透力較高的三稜鏃，尖錐型的頭部本來就比雙翼鏃細小許多，拿起一個仔細查看，就能察覺它在打磨數次後已經漸漸失去了原本的形狀和鋒銳。

「部分箭桿倒是還能繼續使用，我買了灰鵝羽毛替換有損傷的尾羽還有製作新箭，之前有幾隻惡魔也是有羽毛的……」小神父從他的扁口袋裡掏出存放惡魔材料的盒子，最終挑了幾根形狀還算正常但顏色詭麗的大羽毛出來：「用來當成箭羽不知道好不好用。」

他躍躍欲試地拾起小刀削樺木枝，漢克弄了幾大把給他，足夠康納消磨不少時間。

「你忙吧，我不打擾你專心。」漢克笑著走了。

製作箭矢的過程一點都不能馬虎，但對康納來說這完全不是問題，他的雙手特別靈巧穩定、專注起來心無旁鶩，而且眼光準確，一根根平直滑順的箭桿在他手中誕生，尾端黏三片羽毛、安上鐵箭頭。他做了許多，打算一部分先收起來當作以後的備用。

而在這段期間，石堡裡所有身上長羽毛的惡魔都惶惶不安，躲他躲得遠遠的，自動為神父提供了一個不受打擾的工作空間。

康納花了將近一周把所有材料都用完，他將大量箭矢存放進自己的空間扁包裡然後跑去找漢克，問了一圈，卻發現他的大惡魔不在石堡裡。

「安德森大人這幾天似乎在忙呢，下午總會出去一段時間。」被他找上的惡魔女僕老實地說：「不過都會在晚餐前回來陪您，應該快了。」

神父緩慢地眨了眨眼，這幾天他都很認真在造箭矢，因為必須放下工作的三餐和夜晚時光都是一起度過的，他並沒察覺漢克出門的事情。

康納婉拒了先到餐桌上等待的提議，他到大門外的石頭台階頂端坐著，過沒多久，遠方的天空裡飛來一個黑點，距離越近，越能看出那是一頭擁有寬大翅膀的雙角惡魔身影。

「康納！」漢克絕佳的視力使他老遠就看見小神父一邊曬著夕陽餘暉一邊望著自己飛回來，他順暢地滑翔、收起翅膀降落並走上去給人類一個大擁抱：「哈哈，你在等我嗎？」

「嗯，我的箭都做完了。」康納埋在漢克的前胸鬃毛中回應了對方的問題。

漢克變回人型：「走，我們去吃晚餐。」

「你背後那是什麼？」康納突然發問。

「啊，這個嘛……」漢克猶豫了一下子：「先吃飯，晚點告訴你。嘿，來個人！」

大惡魔隨便召來了個女僕，解下自己身後用布包揹著的東西塞給對方：「送回我們房間去！」

當他們總算回到自己的房間，漢克以為康納會問關於那個扁布包的事，但小神父並沒有馬上對它表現出興趣，他拉開椅子在桌前坐下，緩緩開口說：「我剛才在思考一件事情。」

已經準備好解開包裹給人類驚喜的惡魔停下手：「什麼？」

「當我專注時會把自已封閉起來，這是我一貫的做法。」康納道：「我在思考如何做出改變，因為現在我不是獨自一人了，我應該考慮你的感受。今天我造完了箭，才知道最近你天天出門，而我卻渾然不知。」

漢克馬上表示：「每個人有每個人的習慣，你不用特地為我改變。」

「你真的不在意嗎？」神父問：「當初我製作傳送陣的時候，你好像誤會了什麼……我記得你每次來送飯給我都讓我不要生氣，我說我沒有，但你講了好幾次。」

「哦，那次。」漢克略顯尷尬：「好吧，呃，有時候是有那麼一點，但我覺得這是可以用溝通解決的，如果你一開始就告訴我你在做什麼，我也不會那麼茫然。因為從我的角度來看，你就是突然關上門然後一頭栽進紙堆不理我了，我真的以為你在生悶氣。」

「那我以後都告訴你。」康納點頭：「我不希望讓你覺得被忽略，漢克，我很抱歉。」

「不用道歉，我比誰都明白你還在學習，而且你學得很好。」大惡魔對他微笑：「這樣吧，如果我真的覺得自己需要被你關心一下了，我會主動提出，絕不悶在心裡，好不好？」

康納也回他一個笑容：「好的。」

「好，現在看看這個東西，其實我沒告訴你我出門，是因為想給你一個驚喜。」

「驚喜？」

漢克將布包擺上桌子，示意康納打開它。

神父解開上面的結，裡面露出一樣木頭做的東西。

「這是──」康納抬起眼睛看看漢克，又低頭下去，伸手輕輕撫摸他的禮物：「一張新的反曲弓。」

「噠啦！」漢克配了個效果音，他解釋：「附近住了一個會做弓的惡魔匠人，他有祕法和特殊配方，人類做一張良弓往往要花上好幾個月甚至數年來定型、讓膠乾燥什麼的，但他只需要一個月左右。」

「這就是你為什麼建議我多做箭。」康納還在摸那未上弦，呈現「ㄑ」型彎曲的弓，它是深色的，材質觸手溫潤，而且──他提起來掂了掂，重量比他的那張只稍微沉一點點，都屬於輕型弓。

「為你量身訂做。」漢克說：「你原本的弓因為最近頻繁使用已經快到極限了，而隨著你的進步，我想是時候該換成更耐用的，你明天試試稱不稱手。」

「謝謝你，漢克。」康納真誠地說：「很美麗，我非常喜歡它。」

「不客氣。」惡魔得意地說：「啊，弓把的地方，你正在摸的這一小塊，是用我的角做的。」

康納立刻仰起臉：「下午時我還看到你的角是完整的。」

「就是那個……曾經被傑弗瑞打斷的尖端，我一直收著。」漢克用指關節敲敲腦袋側邊：「其實很短，大約就兩個指節長，如果我掉的是整根角，就給你做弓身的部分……噢不，應該不行？那太硬了，可能會變成很重的弓，拉不開……但這把用的是最好的水牛角、筋和檀木，我天天去盯著那制弓師做出來的，它絕對是把好弓。」

漢克在說話時，康納又把弓上上下下摸了好幾遍，柔和眼神裡毫不掩飾自己對它的喜愛：「它的確很完美，我想我可以看它一整晚。」

「你難不成還想抱著睡？」漢克正色道：「我認真建議你，不要那麼做。」

「雖然我並不會想帶著武器睡覺，不過，」康納側了下頭：「為什麼？」

漢克掀唇哈哈笑：「當然是因為你應該抱著我睡，康納神父！」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 設定康納使用反曲弓純粹只是因為這種弓的造型跟大家印象中的那種比較一致，而且就我所查的資料，像英格蘭長弓那種直身弓太長了，視覺效果上比較沒有那麼……好看(？  
> 以及康納收到的禮物是角木複合弓，製作工序比起單體弓複雜，可以做得較短，而且複合材質讓性能也比較好。  
> 以上，是我查詢資料以後寫出來的，但如果有專業人士發現還有任何謬誤，請當作是架空世界的法則跟我們不一樣吧(X  
> 另外補充：老漢的角被打斷過是在磐石本子番外裡傑弗瑞說溜嘴的（老漢：傑弗瑞，我恨你），而自從小神父知道原來斷掉還可以再生以後，就對他們的角角非常有興趣👌


	4. 第一章、弦歌(4)

在夏天結束之前，漢克與康納打點好行囊離開了傑弗瑞的惡魔領地。他們和來時一樣走陸路，北方現在正是水草豐美，花朵盛開的怡人季節，沿途的景緻為旅程增添了一些浪漫的趣味。

漢克也不是沒考慮過帶著康納飛會快很多，但是人類認為自己受不了長時間被抱在惡魔懷裡不能活動的感覺，因為大翅膀的關係漢克也不能將他綁在背上，討論過後，他們決定用雙腿慢慢來，至於一起飛行這回事，還是留到如果有緊急狀況的時候再說吧。

康納在陸上的方向感比漢克強，追根究柢就是大惡魔太習慣隨心所欲飛翔和俯瞰的角度了，以至於在地上走著走著就會不自覺開始偏離軌道，每每需要拿著地圖和指南針的神父將他喚回來。

就像這天。

「──不是那裡！」康納叫著進入某座由深色葉子灌木組成的森林當先鋒探路的漢克：「我們只需要走左邊的大道，分岔一概不理！」

「小道上也可能躲著一些怪東西！」擁有豐富遊蕩經驗的惡魔理直氣壯地回頭為自己的走錯找藉口：「要是跳出來傷到你了怎麼辦？我覺得這樹林裡可能有食肉藤，還是大的那種！」

「大型食肉藤？」康納眼睛一亮：「那我們可以去找找嗎？如果是會開紫花的那種最好，橘花的也可以，我一直很想要它的花蕊做材料，拜託。」

漢克嫌棄道：「那很臭！」

「越臭的表示花朵越新鮮，曬乾密封就好了。」神父追上來：「它們也捕食惡魔嗎？但你很強大，我怕它們不出來。」

「不出來才好吧？」漢克嘟囔，但還是幫著小神父花了半天抓到一株他所能找到最大、花開得最多，嘰嘰怪叫的食肉花藤。它被夾在大惡魔腋下悲慘可憐地虛弱扭動，卻因為觸鬚早被削光而毫無威脅性。

康納拿著銀剪刀將它身上十五朵紫花的雄蕊全摘下，然後讓漢克將食肉藤放生。

「嗯？不燒掉？」漢克說的是一般遇見食肉藤的做法。

「這裡是食肉藤的原生地之一，亦即生態系的一部分。」神父用柔和的眼光注視著被他們「修剪」過後奄奄一息的植物：「它的主莖能長到這麼粗也不容易，這至少得花三到四十年。」

是啊，吃了很多動物、惡魔或人吧。但漢克沒有提出異議，連花蕊要剪到哪個長度並搜刮乾淨的康納不可能不了解這東西的習性，在神父眼裡生命的價值和普通人的常識不同，若將一株藤蔓和一個人分別擺在天平兩端，他很可能會選擇對自己有用的那方。

有時候漢克會慶幸自己是被他安放進心裡的例外，且他本身足夠強大，不僅能保護康納，也不會輕易出現讓小神父為他擔心的機會，偶爾還要幫忙收集一些在路上碰到，但光靠人類難以採集的奇怪素材……

自己真是責任重大呢，可得看好他了，漢克想。

他們一路南行，渡過湖、爬過山，期間因為大惡魔安德森與超級神父在北邊停步月餘而鬆了一口氣的下級惡魔們又開始如驚弓之鳥一般逃竄，攜帶著消息像水滴一樣匯流進中部惡魔領地──這裡的惡魔群是全大陸上最為強悍凶狠的，他們嘲笑這些西方和北方來的虛弱傢伙，居然會害怕一名人類和一頭被馴服的過氣老惡魔，並準備給這個神父與他的使魔好看。

於是，即使漢克交代康納不可以走惡魔聚集的路線，他們還是越來越常遇到前來挑戰的年輕惡魔，好在他們幾乎都是獨來獨往，就算聚眾也不超過五隻，很好殺。

「你送我的弓真的很好。」康納表示：「平時不用下弦，隨時拿了就能使用，不知道這製成的技法究竟是什麼原理。」

說著，他張弓搭箭，眨眼間箭矢飛射而出，穿透了遠處從遮蔽物探頭出來的惡魔的眼珠。

漢克在他背後蹲著替小神父摳剛才他說「想要」的領頭惡魔額上的金綠色硬鱗，隨口回答：「我也不知道，雖然我是看著他做的……某些惡魔的祖傳祕法不一定是魔法。」

「在遙遠的傳說中，最會制弓箭的是精靈，也許這是他們的技術。」康納的語氣裡有那麼一絲嚮往，小神父手速絲毫不緩，再度連出三箭，將敵人身上的其他眼睛連同腦髓全部射碎。

「有可能。」漢克想了想，惡魔和人類聯手發起那場大戰可不就是為了搶別種族的東西嘛。

康納用帶有符文和聖水的鐵箭把藏在附近嚇呆了的兩隻惡魔清掉，將弓掛回身上，迫不及待地繞到漢克身前看他挖鱗片。

「是髒血，別碰到。」漢克提醒一句：「我去那邊溪裡洗乾淨了再給你。」

「我提過來吧。」康納立刻拿出木桶跑去打水，接著漢克又聽見他的聲音傳來：「漢克！那裡有一株老桃子樹，你想吃烤桃子嗎？」

「吃！」惡魔大聲回答。

在野外搭營休息時要親熱不太方便，因為惡魔喜歡晚上搞偷襲，漢克光是想像有些不長眼的傢伙躲在遠處聽他們帳棚裡的聲音就十分不樂意，於是他們在野外時都是挑日正當中，在帳中鋪上幾層軟墊解決需求。

大多數時候甚至連衣裳也不脫，康納解開漢克的褲頭，漢克撩起他的神父袍子，讓他坐上自己堅實的腿動到滿意為止。

有一次例外，那回他們躺在草地上看天空，康納滾進漢克的懷中解衣，要他看看自己累積了好幾天的淫紋顏色有多深，於是他們就在山坡背後做了那件事，陽光和情慾讓神父身上的汗出得比平時多，事後漢克回味，自己似乎是第一次把小神父的裸身看得這麼清楚，但往後還是別常常這樣吧。

畢竟……光天化日的，康納也許不覺得怎麼樣，可他會有點不好意思呢。

當晚，他們獵了一群掠食動物，狼群雖兇但遠遠不及這對背靠而立的搭檔，漢克聽到身後嗡嗡聲不絕，那是箭離弦的震動聲響，緊接著破空、野獸的哀鳴，一氣呵成。

他一掌拍軟撲上來的兇獸，有點出神地開始思考不知道他的小神父會不會樂器──他從沒問過。

康納射箭彷彿有種韻律感，那是種隱形的、踩在節拍上的流暢度，用眼看起來是美而矯健的，而只用耳朵聽起來的話……

就像一曲以弓弦與箭矢彈奏出來的歌。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 總算讓我點到章節名了(轉圈)  
> 然後我覺得老漢夾著一截扭動的粗粗植物霸氣走回來，康納雙眼發亮期待的畫面很好笑(?


	5. 磐石番外：紋 (節錄版本)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※本文時間點在第一部結束後、第二部開始前。  
> ※由於《遠征》的劇情和收錄在第一部《磐石》實體書中的這篇未公開番外有關，為了避免閱讀上的疑惑，在此節錄該文的上半段，稍微交代一下這中間的事情。

正值春暖花開的時節，森林中瀰漫著清新的自然氣息，座落在某個中部小鎮邊陲郊區的教堂一如往常地寧靜，通往廚房後門的小徑上，一個高大的身影正用竹掃帚劃拉地上還帶著露水濕意的枯枝落葉，有木頭車輪骨碌碌的聲音由遠至近，漢克在那道聲音的製造者彎過轉角以後抬起頭來。

「早安，安德森先生，今天天氣可真好！」

漢克放下手中的工作，向小路上拉著車來的人頷首：「哦，早安，亨利。」

中年商人笑容滿面地從他的小車上搬下一樣又一樣東西：「這些是康納神父要的，你替他收一下吧……這是一罐油、一口袋白麵粉、雞蛋三十個、酒一桶、紙張三束……哦，還有，商會裡來了封寄給康納神父的信，他們托我順便帶過來。」

「信？」漢克接過那封用銀色火漆封著的信件，看了上面的印字後神情微動──這是教廷來的信。

康納正忙著在後院的小溫室裡照料他的各種植物，漢克替他點收並歸位採買品以後便將那封信拆開，如果他沒猜錯，這應該是康納提出的，申請另外派遣神職人員代管教堂的回覆……小神父去信給中央已經是前年秋季的事了，算一算約略四百來天，考慮到信件需要層層轉遞的路途與教廷的效率，是正常的速度。

大惡魔打算先看看結論如何，再去告訴康納。他抽出裡頭三張箋紙，首先就看到了一張蓋著教廷印鑑的制式回覆，文字很短，大意就是，申請過程有問題，並未通過。

漢克挑起眉毛，他打開信中另外兩張紙，其中一張是康納寫的申請，被裝進信封退了回來，另一張則是針對康納的信件另外做的回應。

上面說，經過查核這個鎮上記錄在檔案內的只有一座位於鎮中心的教堂，沒有所謂位在外圍的第二間，也沒有登記叫康納的神父，也許他們的教堂是寫錯了位置，如果還要再度提出申請，請提供正確無誤的資訊。

「什麼？」漢克不禁發出訝異的聲音，他看了看康納提出的申請書，裡頭的座標和地址並沒有錯誤，這代表什麼？

這裡是座……不存在的教堂？

怎麼回事？漢克一頭霧水，他有一瞬間閃過對康納隱瞞這件事的念頭，但是旋即又想，他的小神父可不是那種會因為這樣而大受打擊的性格。

「──大概是老師當年忘記提出申請，或者由於瘟疫流行導致信件在路上遺失了。」果然，康納看完信後態度平靜得很，他摺疊起米白色信紙：「他曾和我提過當時決定住下來、建造教堂的過程相當倉促。」

但是他連你都沒登記。漢克心想，如果說是因為當時疫情而忙中出錯還情有可原，那麼後來這麼多年為什麼不替徒弟拿個身分？

「這麼說來，你不算被教廷承認過──」漢克講到一半突然住嘴，他有個荒謬的猜測。

若康納不是真正的神職人員，那麼他其實不受教廷和規章的約束，如果他想，甚至能夠成婚，可以改行做任何他想做的……

但是還不等他將這想法說出來，康納就規劃好了：「嗯，我會按照正式程序去請中央教堂的特拉修神父及他的弟子們寫推薦信、附上我做的聖物一枚，連同建造教堂的許可申請一起送出。這麼一來應當可以順利通過。」

漢克聳肩，好吧，他的神父果然還是只想當神父，而他似乎也無法想像康納從事其他行業的畫面。

「就這麼一來一往，又得花費不少時間吧？」在康納準備好所有資料並等到一個月一次的休息日到商會裡去寄出信件的那天，陪同他到鎮上轉轉的漢克這麼問道。

「是的，我想大約也要一年半載。」康納一邊和他聊天一邊逛著市場裡的攤位，偶然看到感興趣的東西或食物就掏出貨幣買下，和大惡魔分著提在手上，等他們將長長的街道走到尾端，兩雙手都拿滿了東西。

漢克知道康納大部分時間都坐鎮在教堂裡，如果還得為那一紙許可等上好幾個季節，對人類來說只是蹉跎年華。

「我覺得……我們可以先出門。」漢克說：「我的意思是，在結果下來之前，你其實不算是編制內的神職人員，對吧？」

「正確。」

「那麼現在的你就不必一定要履行神父的職責。」

「邏輯上來說……」康納點頭道：「是。」

「就是這樣！」漢克來勁了：「與其痴痴等待許可，我們不如出去旅行一陣子再回來拿結果。」

康納考慮片刻，覺得這個主意不錯，於是他們先到商會登記更改回信的收件人，再到中央教堂請他們代收教廷的回覆。

今天當班的正巧又是溫廉神父，他應允了幫忙，並且小聲拜託希望康納出門前多做一點東西，中央教堂願意贊助他們的旅費，以確保康納不在時他們的聖水夠用。

惡魔與神父花了半個月的時間準備出遠門，不過基本都是康納在忙碌，他做了好幾桶分別要給中央教堂和自用的聖水、將溫室中的藥草採收炮製、研究出助眠配方給暫時無法聽到佈道的民眾……漢克能做的也就只有把體力活都搶到手裡，還有協助打包行李。

在確認過漢克的空間口袋中究竟還有多少容量後，康納毫不客氣地幾乎塞滿了它，換洗衣物、毯子、紙筆、刀與繩子、乾糧和飲用水、炊具、帳篷與風燈等等只是基本，他甚至還將整套製聖水器具和一箱材料也塞了進去。

「帶著這些使我安心。」小神父聲稱。

行前的夜晚漢克和他討論目的地，世界的根基位在陸塊東南處，一年半以內來回綽綽有餘，但是康納卻提出了不同意見──他想往北方，去漢克的老家看一看。

「我們現在出發，到的時候會是盛夏，正好氣候不會那麼嚴寒，秋天以前南下。」康納對著地圖研究：「我想去看看曾被瘟疫經過、你使用過我聖水的地方，還有，那附近的惡魔領主是你的朋友吧，如果他允許，我想跟著你進去那片區域看看。」

「好吧。」漢克搔著下巴答應，他知道好奇心極強的康納對惡魔領域很感興趣，如果真的要帶他進一塊惡魔領地……那麼傑弗瑞那裡的確是對他來說最安全的。說到傑弗瑞，漢克後來有找方法向他報平安，一開始黑皮惡魔氣得要命，裝滿烏鴉送過來的訊息有大部分都是髒話，直到漢克再度回覆向他稍微解釋自己是被做出那聖水的神父傳送回來了，傑弗瑞的態度突然大轉變，僅僅表示「那我懂了」。

康納完全不知情，而漢克根本沒料到的是，在這兩年左右，關於他們的謠言已經在惡魔界像長了翅膀一樣遠遠傳播出去了。

先是有大惡魔安德森在中部再度現身，然後被一個超強神父收服的說法，安德森還警告附近幾百里的惡魔都不准過來，惡魔們議論紛紛：肯定是他的主人不喜歡被打擾！

再來，關於那位神父，據說有著一手神乎其神的箭術和信仰之力，單槍匹馬就滅掉一大團惡魔，以及他的聖水，碰到就會將皮肉和骨頭都融蝕掉！

就連遠在北方也有關於安德森的消息傳出，據說前兩年疑似魔法瘟疫的事件與他有關，但是他拜託自己的主人出手完美解決，結果那東西消失了，卻留下痕跡，到現在都能看見那片焦黑的詛咒行進路線上，只在最後的終點處有一塊欣欣向榮的重現生機之地……流言越傳越廣越遠就越誇大，中部沿海一帶如今已經沒有惡魔敢靠近。

但是隨著康納背著弓和漢克愉快地輕裝出行，這份恐怖的平衡被戳破了。

距離教堂往西北五百多里處，有個被群巒圍繞的山谷，那裡是沒有固定領主管理的惡魔土地，強者為王，混亂而肆意。雖然因為安德森和厲害神父的威脅他們不敢往那個方向越雷池一步，但是只要好好待在這裡就能很快活……才怪。

某個黃昏，一隻在這帶小有名氣，叫鉞薩的中級惡魔連滾帶爬地從山坡上掉下來，瘋狂尖叫道：「安德森！我看到安德森和那個神父！」

消息彷彿一滴水掉進油鍋裡炸開，將整塊領地都掀起一陣喧嘩，大部分惡魔都感到畏懼，只有寥寥數隻強大的年輕惡魔躍躍欲試，他們當眾宣佈自己要去挑戰，割回強者的頭顱。

「他們死定了，」鉞薩抖抖索索地說：「太年輕了，不知道厲害。」

後來那些去挑戰的果然一個都沒回來，山谷中頓時陷入恐慌，生怕再過不久神父就要帶著使魔過來「淨化」這塊地方了。

「──你說得對，惡魔領地的確不平靜，」康納蹲在地上將新入手的惡魔素材分門別類放好，朝漢克說：「我們只是經過外圍，就會有惡魔來襲擊。」

大惡魔擦拭著替小神父拔回來的那些還可用的箭矢，猶如一位過度保護的老父親那般嘮叨：「下一塊區域我們繞開一點，他們太煩了，我不想讓你暴露在任何風險中……」

「我還想多收集一些材料呢。」

「康納！」

不久後，教廷高層接到來自數個位於中部的惡魔仲裁者家族的聯名書，質問他們：為何要派出厲害的神父在各個領地周邊閒晃？是意圖震懾或下馬威？如果人類有開戰的意願，惡魔族絕對奉陪到底！

教廷中央一頭霧水，他們一面連忙回覆表示絕無此事，都是誤會，可能只是某些神職的個人行為……一面悄悄派人去尋找，他們什麼時候有這麼厲害，能讓高階惡魔感到威脅的人才了？時至今日，惡魔的身體能力比人類強很多，若不是他們數量稀少又愛互相殘殺，這片陸地可能早已經不是人類做主。

兩邊的高層都懷著互相忌憚的心虛，表面笑嘻嘻地重啟了一次和平密談，再次鞏固了上層之間的合作及利益關係。

然而，有關於安德森和那名神父的行蹤還是不時傳出消息卻沒有實際證據，只能隱隱看出他們大約是往北方而去……

北方某惡魔領地的族長傑弗瑞最近很煩惱，自從他接到某位老朋友說要來拜訪的消息以後就開始坐立難安。漢克．安德森，那傢伙單獨來不打緊，但是他居然還要帶個神父來！

──那個做出紅色聖水，建構傳送魔法的超級神父！

即使漢克一再保證那位叫康納的神職人員性格相當好，但是傑弗瑞不信，這幾個月以來的傳聞他全都收集了，那兩位根本就是凶殘！路上只要是撞到他們手裡的沒有一個逃脫，雖說這也很符合惡魔的生存之道，如果只有漢克他會覺得稀鬆平常，但是就這樣，臭毛團還敢說那個神父溫和？開什麼玩笑？

在這種忐忑裡，黑皮領主終於迎來了老友和千百年來第一個主動走進他石造城堡的人類。

傑弗瑞逮到機會就瞟一眼那個就算面對他們真身依舊泰然自若的英俊男性，他看起來意料之外地年輕，儀態良好，對上他的目光時還會立刻露出一個禮貌的微笑，嚇得惡魔領主趕快移開視線。

「知道這一路上你們製造出了多少傳言嗎？」他對漢克說：「我這裡前陣子湧進一批外地惡魔，現在又走了，都是聽說了你們的行蹤，在逃竄的。」

「哎呀，這我也沒辦法。」漢克得意地抱起手臂並對康納挑眉：「我的名聲果然還是很管用的──就說吧？我可是很厲害的大惡魔。」

坐在他身邊的康納誠懇地點頭回應：「真是了不起，漢克。」

傑弗瑞看著兩名訪客的互動，突然間似乎明白了什麼，他明智地決定別說出事實──惡魔們分明是被神父給嚇跑的……

「康納神父想看看瘟疫之心經過的地方？」傑弗瑞輕聲細語對人類說話時稍微有些彆扭：「天色已晚，我準備了宴會款待你們，明日再讓漢克帶你去，如何？」

「好的，謝謝。」

漢克在旁邊哈哈笑：「你個黑肉丸，怎麼講話怪裡怪氣的？腦袋被敲過？」

「閉嘴，我給予客人尊重，髒毛球不要得寸進尺！」傑弗瑞忍無可忍地回了嘴，然後又忍不住看了康納一眼，人類神父沒有任何意見，他只是很感興趣地看著自己……頭上的角？

黑惡魔不禁頭皮發麻，他想起「超級神父會屠殺惡魔然後收集他們一部分」的那條流言……

「你們是同族嗎？」康納轉頭問漢克：「角的形狀很類似。」

「呃……算是遠親，」漢克說：「我的父系血脈和這支家族有關係。」

「是這樣啊。」小神父突然問起傑弗瑞：「無意冒犯，但是您的角形狀並沒有十分對稱，曾斷過嗎？」

「啊？沒有，這是天生的。」惡魔領主下意識指著漢克回道：「但是我把他的打斷過。」

康納的雙眼瞬間被某種神采給點亮，他看向自己的大惡魔頭上那對雄壯完整的長角：「漢克，原來你的角和鬃毛一樣是能長回來的！」

「……」

在惡魔女僕引導他們前往宴會廳時，漢克沉痛地對老朋友小聲說：「傑弗瑞，我恨你。」

(節錄完畢)


	6. 第二章、斷點 (1)

中部惡魔領地最近很不平靜，因為前陣子傳聞中的神父和他的大惡魔從旁繞過這塊陸地上最廣的惡魔領土──它被稱為「心之裂隙」，是座在兩道險峻山脈間夾著的狹長谷地──康納和漢克繼續往東南方去了，而心之裂隙中的惶惶騷動始終未平息。這對旅伴途中不怎麼停留，也絲毫不懼惡魔們的騷擾，反正來幾隻他們就除幾隻。

在惡劣環境中廝殺並以兇悍著名的中部惡魔難得地被更高的戰鬥力嚇住了，漸漸地，不知從哪開始出現了一個傳聞，並迅速散播開來：超級神父沒有走遠，他是打算帶著使魔繞到谷地出口處方便來個回馬槍，將這裡殺得血流成河！

於是，繼中部沿海的仲裁者家族朝教廷發譴責信的數個月後，中部谷地的惡魔仲裁者們也聯名向人類方寄出了強烈質問是否要開戰的訊號。

教廷高層在內部會議時簡直陷入了一團混亂，先是沿海，再是中部……他們按照前後兩封來信大略拼湊出了一個猜測：有名非常厲害的神父帶著一隻使魔從西邊沿海往內陸方向移動，並消滅了很多強大惡魔，連仲裁者家族都感到棘手……而他們經過數個月的調查，還是不知道那名使得一手好弓的神父究竟是誰！

他們想破頭都猜不到，這對殺神走的並不是直線，而是開頭沒多久就拐去了西北方，再從北部往東南斜切而下，經過位於陸塊正中的心之裂隙周圍。雖然一開始有消息說他們是朝北邊走，但由於北方的惡魔領主那邊毫無動靜傳來，所以教廷認定那是訛傳，只在沿海到中部的路徑上進行調查──這下當然是毫無成果，又因為惡魔和人類各懷鬼胎，不肯坦承互通情報的緣故，在教廷看來他們就像是在沿海造成騷動後突然銷聲匿跡，數月後又突然出現在千里之外，高層只好再加派更多人手出去查，同時積極和惡魔高層進行協調。

而漢克和康納，早在雙方勢力吵出結果前就悠哉地背向心之裂隙的出口方向行進，踏入被劃分在中南部區塊的領域了。

深秋時節的涼風掠過樹葉和草地將它們吹成橙黃的色彩，彰顯季節的變化。此處氣候比康納的教堂所在地還暖一點，同時，人類主要的聚落和大城市也多半集中在這區。

包含王宮和教廷總部所在的首都。

人類唯一的王室與教廷自神臨時代後就有密不可分的關係，因為近期惡魔那邊有些騷動，首都最近對於出入檢查得比較嚴格，尤其是針對從外地來的武裝神職人員。

畢竟從路線上來看，讓惡魔們聞風喪膽的神父是有可能經過這裡的。高層的目的就是找出這個人，並且說服他將這股力量為教廷所用。

教廷的判斷很正確，他們要找的人的確來了。

在巍峨的城門口，康納因為神父裝束和身上背著一把弓而被兵士攔下來仔細盤查，一位協助檢查的中年神官走過來，和藹可親地詢問「你從哪裡來」、「你的職階」……

「我從西方沿海區的小鎮來。」康納老實地說：「職階……應該算是見習神父。」

「見習？」神官微訝：「你看起來已經二十多歲了，這麼晚還未取得正式職階，是有什麼緣故嗎？」

「有的。」康納從行囊裡拿出被退回的接管教堂申請信件，稍微解釋了一下當年老師沒將教堂的申請和他的神父身分辦下來的事：「近來剛好旅行到首都附近，我想乾脆直接來聖仰大教堂的辦事處將手續弄好，早點取得神職人員資格。」

「原來如此，信件送回到那裡真的需要很長時間，辛苦你長途跋涉了。」神官不疑有他，康納拿出的東西有教廷的漆印，是真貨，雖然他帶弓、出身在最近高度注意的沿海地帶，但這名青年如此有禮又年輕──而且他還只是個連正式神父都不算的鄉下小鎮見習生──怎麼可能會是傳聞中厲害的神箭獵魔者呢？

於是，簡單走完問話流程後康納就被準許通過了，小神父快步上前與早一點被放進城的漢克會合，語調比往常輕快幾分：「我小時候從沒想過還能到首都來，這裡的氣象果然恢弘，連建築都如此高大。」

「很高興？」漢克用含笑的藍眼睛看小神父，大手往他肩頭一拍，豪氣道：「我來過好多次了，讓我帶你玩！」

「我也知道一些景點和名店。」

「哦？你不是沒來過……？」

他們愉悅地聊著天漸行漸遠，而後方還需要在城門口站一天辛勤工作的士兵們與神官根本不會知道，剛才放進去的兩個快樂旅行者就是他們最近必須加班的源頭。

康納拿出了一本小冊子，他幼時曾詢問老師巡遊各地時有沒有什麼有趣的事物，偶爾他的老師興致來了會零星講一點，而小小的康納就拿筆抄起來。

想來，他喜歡記錄外地風土的小消遣也是從那時候就開始養成了。

「首都……老師說城北這裡有家百年老舖的祖傳秘制果乾很爽口。」

「這個我知道，是不是史瑞家的鋪子？」漢克接口：「我忘了現在這是第幾代老闆……反正他們家的長男代代都叫史瑞。」

康納確認了一下筆記：「是，史瑞五世的果乾鋪。」

他們到了以後，招牌上顯示現在的老闆是史瑞十一世。漢克說：「是你抄的時候寫錯了吧，或是你老師記岔了。」

「可能吧……」康納一臉想不通的樣子，他皺了皺眉但沒有深究，小神父將筆記收進背包：「我想嘗嘗他們的蘋果乾，你呢？」

康納抱著一包綜合果乾和漢克在路上邊走邊分享著吃，首都很大，這座城市是圓形的，王宮和教廷位在中心，是兩幢蓋在一起，互相對稱的華美尖頂建築，街道則以它們為圓心輻射出去十六條主大道，其中穿插無數的大小道路，城門也有八座。

「我想直接去大教堂辦事處，」康納對大惡魔說他的打算：「我們四個月前寄的信說不定已經到了。」

「好，去確認一下吧。」漢克說：「不過我不進去啊。」

「為什麼？」

「我以前試過，但是首都這裡的大教堂和王宮特別邪門。」漢克後面一句是壓低了聲音說的：「彷彿……就和你的聖物很像，是對我也能造成影響的。」

小神父立刻露出了一臉很有興趣的表情，開始講古：「據說教廷主建築的聖仰大教堂動工於神臨後一年，歷經數代教皇，花了兩百二十七年才和王宮同時築造完成，每一道浮雕與花紋都有驅逐惡魔，定國安邦的祈禱文在內，材料與金錢、人力耗費之巨難以估計……」

「你關心一下我好嗎？」大惡魔說。

「噢。」康納不好意思地低頭：「是靠近了就會不舒服嗎？那你在遠一點的地方等我？」

「沒那麼嚴重，不進去就沒事，我可以在門外等你。」

康納欲言又止，漢克看他這樣，挑眉：「好了，你還想問什麼？」

小神父立刻眼神放光：「──你的不舒服，是怎麼個不舒服法？」

我就知道，漢克想。他表面上做出一副覺得丟臉不願提的模樣，故意引康納溫聲請求他回答，小神父還主動保證不寫下來，他只是求知慾太旺盛，想得到答案。

漢克用各種藉口吊了他一路，等看見辦事處門上懸掛的牌子時才哈哈笑著告訴他答案：「會頭暈，我頭一回踏進去時感覺世界天旋地轉，完全失去方向感，好在我才進去了一步，跌出來後就沒事了。」

「那你還是別靠太近。」康納將果乾包裝遞給他：「你慢慢吃，等我回來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~小神父與他的快樂大惡魔夥伴首都觀光之旅~  
> (中部惡魔：一片混亂)  
> (教廷高層：一片混亂)


	7. 第二章、斷點 (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ※後半段背後注意！

漢克捧著史瑞十一世乾果鋪的麻紙包裝，低頭用另一隻手在裡面挑揀，他避開蘋果乾，將其他的水果乾各取一些出來慢慢嚼。他比較偏好熱帶的口味，鳳梨、芒果、百香果，還有香蕉……都好吃，烘乾的火侯跟酸甜度皆恰到好處，真不愧是首都名店。

吃了好一陣子，康納終於回來了。神父走出辦事處時手上多了幾張紙，腳步匆匆走向大惡魔：「漢克，我有事想和你商量。」

「唔？說吧。」漢克吞下嘴裡的食物。

「就是……」康納難得地露出遲疑不決的模樣，他眼神游移一會才略帶抱歉地說：「我可以去聖仰大教堂裡的神職宿舍住一段時間嗎？」

怎麼好端端的，他的小神父就要跟他分居了！漢克大吃一驚：「什麼！為什麼？」

「我去詢問申請進度，辦事人員查詢後說正好在兩周前，他們已經收到我的信件──」康納快速解釋：「但是從層層審核到結果出來還需要大約一個月，他聽說我是遠道而來，建議我可以填寫表格申請入住大教堂裡的神職宿舍，然後……我想到了一件事情。」

「啥事情？」漢克悶悶不樂地問。

「我想起老師某次曾和我說，要是我能來到首都，替他嚐嚐神職宿舍裡提供的餐點是什麼味道。」小神父道：「我想完成他的願望。」

哦，又是他的老師。漢克心裡有點酸，但是總不能在康納面前露出和將他撫育成人的老頭子吃醋的心思，他拍拍人類的肩，大方表示：「原來有這樣的緣故，我懂了，你想去住就住吧，我呢……就找個離這裡近一點的旅店。」

「真的可以嗎？」

「當然可以！」

康納笑開：「謝謝，漢克！哦，那麼……」因為長途旅人這麼輕裝實在太不自然，他們進城前特地準備了用來偽裝的大背包並從空間口袋中拿東西出來塞滿，現在康納放下他的那一個，從裡面翻出一個小布袋：「這裡有幾瓶我調好的聖水，你拿著，以防萬一。」

「拜託，這裡是首都聖仰大教堂的旁邊，哪會有惡魔！」

康納歪頭看著他。

「你知道我不是那個意思。」漢克瞪眼佯怒：「不需要，我比你強悍得多，你應該自己留著。」

「我當然知道你十分強大，」神父語氣溫和：「但你殺惡魔時總會留下殘骸吧？我在路上試過了，這些改良的墮天使聖水可以將大部分血肉和皮毛都融化掉，以往在野外無所謂，可是在人多的都市裡不好處理殘骸，要是真的遇見了不懷好意的其他惡魔，這樣對你也方便許多。」

漢克的眼神變得古怪，經過說明，他心底更抗拒那個袋子了，與生俱來的優秀惡魔血脈感知危險的本能正在瘋狂作祟。

「……你有將瓶子塞好吧？」他確認。

「有的，這些瓶口外還有用蠟再密封。」

漢克一面想著「絕對不能摔碎這些東西」，一面用最謹慎的態度從康納手裡接過那個小布袋，裡面的玻璃瓶隨遞送的動作互叩著發出清脆響聲，聽得大惡魔後腦杓頭皮一陣發麻，他抓緊那個袋子，確認沒有路人在注意他們這邊的同時趕緊把這玩意整包塞進腰間的空間口袋，他一秒都不願多拿在手上！

於是康納拿著表格重新排隊去進行神職人員宿舍的入住登記了，漢克蹲在外面，百無聊賴地將蘋果乾也吃掉了一些。

他來過這座城市很多次，雖然上次造訪是快二十年前的事，但各類型的區塊配置在首都通常不會有什麼大變動，如果他沒記錯的話，離這裡兩個街區外就有一條等級中上的酒館旅店街，風格粗獷，會供應木桶烈酒的那種。

康納處理好手續後，漢克告訴他自己想去那裡找住宿，於是他們一起到了那條旅店街，漢克選定一家，還特地要了這家店樓層最高、最大的舒適套房，然後對康納說：「怎麼樣？現在去退掉宿舍應該還來得及哦？」

「為什麼要退掉？」小神父扶著窗框觀察外面街景：「我還沒用過裡面的餐點。」

漢克小小嘆口氣：「我本想說算了……但是你真的就沒有一點捨不得的感覺？」

「是指晚上不能和你一起睡嗎？」康納伸手將兩邊打開的窗簾往中央拉：「的確，會很不習慣。」

漢克蹲下整理自己的行李，哼道：「算你有良心……」

人類沒有回話，他在窗邊弄出了窸窸窣窣的動靜，漢克敏銳的耳朵聽見了似乎是金屬扣子剝開的聲響，他出聲問：「康納，你在幹嘛？」

「嗯？」小神父回過身來，同時一個不疾不徐的優雅聳肩，將前襟已經完全敞開的黑袍褪到了臂彎：「我今晚就要住進教堂，在那之前，再讓你進食一頓好嗎？」

漢克將康納壓進軟綿綿的羽毛床墊上，他有點心急，但想到這可是最近躺到最好的一張床，不再是那些隨便的草地和帳棚內，應該慢一點，對他的人類溫柔些才好。

康納被細緻地親吻著身體，腹部浮出的鮮明淫紋在惡魔的大掌下隨著呼吸輕微起伏，漢克撩起冷感神父體內潛伏的慾望，掰開那朵含著蜜露的秘密蕊心，將周圍的花瓣皺褶都塗上一圈濕滑體液。

漢克側著沒入進去的時候小神父下意識就發出了毫無保留的聲音，漢克連忙捂他的嘴：「噓，不要有聲音。」

康納扭頭眨著雙眼看他，好像不太明白為什麼愛人要這麼囑咐。

「這裡可是首都，在聖仰大教堂的旁邊，你想叫得讓隔壁都知道一個該守貞的神父被他的『隨從』操得有多爽快？」漢克自己說完以後，忽然有種私密的興奮感像氣泡般啵啵浮上來：「總之，忍住好嗎？乖？」

康納很聽話，他真的不出聲了，只點點頭。

就像以前……他們最開始那樣。

漢克知道現在不能讓康納叫，可是他又有點壞心地想看看神父如今憋得臉頰燒紅的模樣，年輕人類的身體早就比剛開始被「捕食」的時候敏感很多，乳尖被大惡魔撥弄一下就渾身抖著戰慄不已。甜美的生氣大量分泌出來澆在漢克的巨物上，多得淌出來，情動至此，康納卻很認真地繃住聲帶承受對方不斷的聳動頂弄，硬是一個字都沒叫出來。

這是漢克曾經不喜歡的狀況，不過現在卻都化成了刺激的情趣，大惡魔忘情地享受小神父在他身下緊張忍耐的可愛模樣還有他給予自己的精氣，房間裡除了床頭撞著牆激烈晃動的聲音和皮肉碰撞聲，就只有他們交織的輕微喘息。

「──唔！」康納捉著漢克寬厚肩膀的手指一緊，鼻腔裡短促發出一個高音，他連忙止住，可是身體的反應還在繼續，他繃緊的腰腿軟下來，暢快地迎來第一波高潮。

「你縮得好緊……」漢克在他鎖骨下緣嘬了口，然後上移，低低的嗓音貼在康納的耳輪邊送進去：「我愛死了。」

康納的眼神濕潤，他不贊同地搖頭，意思大概是「不能發出聲音」。

「神父不能發出聲音，但是我可以。」漢克無賴地說：「我只是隨從，是普通旅人嘛……又沒有規定要我禁慾。」

康納思考了兩秒半，然後點頭，一副被道理說服了的樣子。

漢克呵呵低笑，佔有慾作祟的雄壯大惡魔揉搓著他的神父顛來倒去地大吃了一頓，在他平常衣裝掩住的地方種下許多曖昧痕跡，順便教康納就算入住多人宿舍也絕對不能隨便在別人面前換衣服。

他們直纏綿到夕陽西下，整條街一樓的酒館區都開始熱鬧起來了，漢克才心滿意足地表示自己「吃飽了」，然後替軟綿綿的小神父清理身體，為康納披上一件帶兜帽的長斗篷，送他回教堂的宿舍。

漢克獨自回來的時候正好在樓梯口遇見了住在一牆之隔的兩個房客，那對夫婦中的男人對著他擠了一下眼，壓著嗓子說：「隔壁的？挺行啊，是買的姑娘？玩了一下午哪……」雖然那姑娘好像不太會叫，聽不見嗓音，但是他們的床還有肉體拍打動靜太大了，想不知道他們在做啥都難。

他的妻子漲紅著臉用手肘猛頂了一下丈夫，無聲警告他不要惹事。

「你完全猜錯了。」漢克因為心情實在太好，沒有露出被冒犯的反應，他拋了拋手上康納在告別前又特地挖出來塞給他的一袋錢幣，雖然大惡魔表示自己身上真的有錢，很有錢，但這位小神父就是這樣，表面上看起來態度溫溫和和，實際上卻堅定無比。

「──我才是拿錢、被養的那個呢。」

他不在意這對夫婦驚愕疑問的目光，反正待會他們就會被老闆通知房間已經被隔壁房客用高價包下，該收行李找別的地方住囉。

大惡魔漢克．安德森悠然自得地抱著新買的小桶美酒，愉快地進房準備開獨酌會去了。


End file.
